Love Stronger than Blood
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: "Well, aren't all the best love stories tragedies?" Asked Peter but when faced with his own love story turning to tragedy...is he ready? When faced with having to deal with getting Olivia back, will he risk her life or turn on her to keep her alive?
1. Turning Against or Saving?

Love Stronger than Blood

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

All the great love stories were tragedies…this Peter Bishop knew as he stood before his father, his birth father. It was ironic that his and Olivia's would be added to the list of famous love tragedies.

Romeo and Juliet

Tristan and Isolde

Paris and Helen of Troy

The list continued on, he knew they were countless in either world so trying to remember them all would be hard.

Yet here he stood, before his birth father, a man he could now never call 'Dad' and waited for what the man had to say.

* * *

"You've caused heartache Son," Walternate turned to Peter, "and all over a woman, unique she maybe but she is the enemy."

"Olivia isn't the enemy, you sent the enemy to impersonate the woman I love." Peter took a step forward, "where is she, I want to see her?"

Walternate signaled to the guard, he walked over. "Have Prisoner 23341 delivered here."

"Yes sir."

Peter looked at Walternate, "she has a name…its Olivia Dunham."

"Olivia Dunham is laying in a bed right now recovering from the injuries you gave her, plus the gunshot. Fringe Division's best agent will take months to recover from all the injuries, did you not think that our world needs her."

Peter pointed at him, "no, this is your world…I belong on the other side."

* * *

Peter took a step back and waited, Walternate just stared. It took ten minutes but the door opened and two guards were dragging in Olivia, she was struggling. Peter turned to see her and the minute her eyes found his she stopped.

Her face had marks on them, surgical markings as if she was being prepared for surgery. Her arms had needle marks on them as if she had been drugged and in that moment Peter knew she'd been through torture.

"Peter…"

"Hey Sweetheart." He smiled, "miss me?"

A small smile came across her lips before disappearing, Walternate nodded to the guards. "You can wait outside the door."

* * *

They left and the moment they unhanded her, Olivia rushed to Peter's arms. "You shouldn't…"

"I'm here, can't go back now." He kissed her head and held her tight, pulling back to look at her face. "What did they do to you?" Peter ran his hand over her arm and checked the needle marks.

She looked at Walternate before looking at Peter. "They found Walter's drug from the trials…they plan on cutting out my brain and studying it."

Peter's concerned gaze tore from her and immediately turned to Walternate, Olivia saw his anger and knew he was about ready to release all of it on his father. "You…you say they are monsters but you're being a hypocrite…because YOU ARE!" Peter placed Olivia behind him, his hand on her wrist and placed it on his back.

She felt the gun tucked under his jacket, she knew he wanted her to take the gun to defend herself.

* * *

"Peter…you must understand that…"

"That what? Understand and let you just cut out the brain of the woman I love," he felt Olivia stiffen behind him but she said nothing, "no, no I understand only one thing…my father maybe insane but he loves Olivia like a daughter…you're not my father and this isn't my world."

Walternate stepped from around the desk and Peter backed up, Olivia did as well. He made a signal with his hands, one that they had long ago developed while in the field. It meant to take aim and wait.

She grabbed the gun and moved, pointing it at Walternate who chuckled. "Peter, you must know that this is a fool's errand. Even if she were to take that shot, you wouldn't get out of here alive."

"That's where you're wrong, because I have the secret weapon." Peter turned and grabbed the gun from Olivia, pointing it at her as he turned off the safety.

* * *

A/N: Oh Boy, who is Peter playing? Walternate or Olivia...or perhaps both?


	2. Knowledge is Power

Love Stronger than Blood

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would be on the right side and with Peter.

* * *

She shook her head, "Peter?"

"Like they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Don't worry, we'll send you home so you can live out the last few days of your life with Ella and Rachel but you'll end up dead with everyone else when the machine is used." He smirked before looking at Walternate, "you'll want to let the doctors know I'll be by to check on Olivia later."

Walternate smiled, "of course Son, its good to have you home. Be done with this and we'll have lunch."

Olivia shook her head, "Peter please…I thought you said you loved me?"

"Oh I do, just not you…the one from this side…"

Tears filled Olivia's eyes, she shook her head and fell to her knees as she buried her head in her hands. She looked up at Peter as he pointed the weapon at her. "I love you Peter and I forgive you."

* * *

He pulled the trigger, praying the plan worked, and when the bullet fired it hit a shield that surrounded Olivia. The bullet bounced off blue light as it fell to the ground mangled.

"Thank God." He turned around and pointed the gun at Walternate, "fear…being afraid, that triggers her abilities. I knew what had to be done to make her abilities emerge, you assumed I'd have turned on her but I never abandon the ones that mean the most.

"Olivia, I'm sorry Sweetheart…I had to make you fearful, Walter said it was the only way to bring your abilities out. Now I need you to get up, dry up those tears and get us home, once we get there you'll be free to kick my ass back to this world if you want." He nodded to Walternate, "now you die."

"No," Olivia stood up, "let me."

* * *

She disappeared at a mere thought and appeared behind Walternate, putting her arm around his neck from behind and twisted his neck so it severed his spinal cord and broke his neck. He slumped to the ground and Olivia looked at the guard who was rushing over, the man began to seize before dropping dead.

"Guess hand to hand combat is out of the question for suspects in the future." Peter looked at her as she took a step forward. "Look…" he received a slap to the face, "I guess I deserve that."

"That's for doing what you just did, you're lucky I don't shoot you." She then took a step closer and eyed Peter, "this is for coming to get me."

"What?"

She kissed him and in that instance Peter felt an odd sensation, he opened his eyes to find himself in the Harvard Lab. Olivia pulled back and looked at him, smiling as she did.

* * *

"I won't kick your ass back to the other side for two reasons: one, they need you for the machine and second, I know why you did it."

"I didn't mean a word of it…at least everything after grabbing the gun and before shooting you. I'm just thankful your abilities began to work, I doubt I would have not killed myself if I had shot you."

Olivia smiled and looked around, "its good to be home."

"Its good to have you home Olivia Dunham." He took a step towards her, "and I do love you."

"I know."

* * *

Peter was grateful that their love story wasn't shelfed among the tragedies…at least for that day as the future was uncertain and they could be thrown apart one day again.

The road to recovery would be long for Olivia but he'd be there every step of the way, no matter what she threw at him…

Although the thought of a fireball being hurled at him made him wonder if it was worth it…

In the end, however, he knew she was worth it...she was his 'Livia so she was worth death a thousand times over.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to scare you but it came to mind to split the original in half to create suspense.


End file.
